Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit
| num_episodes = 2 | runtime = 22 minutes | related = Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar | network = NBC | country = United States Canada | language = English }} Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit is a two-part CG-animated television special that acts as a prequel to the 2015 film Jurassic World. Inspired by the Lego toyline, it was aired on NBC in the United States on November 29, 2018. It was later released on DVD in North America as a 43-minute film by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on January 15, 2019. The special was followed by the 13-episode mini-series Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar in 2019. Plot Set in 2012, Simon Masrani is planning a secretive new exhibit at his Jurassic World dinosaur theme park on the island of Isla Nublar. Park worker Claire Dearing is responsible for ensuring that three dinosaurs – Baryonyx, Carnotaurus and Stygimoloch – are transported from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar to become part of the new exhibit. If Claire does well, Simon will make her assistant manager of park operations. Animal behaviorist Owen Grady is hired to transport the dinosaurs to Isla Nublar, along with four Velociraptor eggs. Owen and his helicopter pilot face a thunderstorm while transporting the dinosaurs, but eventually reach Isla Nublar safely. Upon arrival, the eggs hatch and Vic Hoskins is intent on training the velociraptors to obey commands. Owen is disappointed to learn that his job is not over yet, as he still has to transport the three dinosaurs by truck to the other side of Isla Nublar. During the transportation, a boy hijacks a park tour vehicle and takes it for a joyride across the island. Owen, accompanied by his dog Red, follows the boy and stops him. Claire proceeds with transporting the dinosaurs on her own. Meanwhile, Simon wants his scientists, Dr. Henry Wu and Allison Miles, to create a new dinosaur attraction to increase park attendance. Eventually, he decides to have them bake dinosaur-themed cookies to accompany the opening of his new exhibit. In the second half of the special, disgruntled park worker Danny Nedermeyer, the nephew of Dennis Nedry, infiltrates the park's control room and secretly sabotages operations. Owen reunites with Claire and helps her transport the dinosaurs. At Owen's insistence, they take a shortcut, but their truck plummets down a hill and crashes, and the caged dinosaurs escape. In addition, Danny shuts down power to one of the dinosaur enclosures, allowing the park's Tyrannosaurus rex to escape. Owen manages to get the dinosaurs contained, and Vic is impressed with Owen's ability to control the animals. Owen agrees to Vic's job offer to train the four baby raptors. Simon's exhibit, consisting of a three-dinosaur carousel, opens to the public. Danny secretly vows to continue his efforts to bring down Jurassic World. Cast * Britt McKillip as Claire Dearing * Ian Hanlin as Owen Grady * Dhirendra as Simon Masrani * Alex Zahara as Vic Hoskins * Vincent Tong as Dr. Henry Wu * Bethany Brown as Allison Miles * Adrian Petriw as Danny Nedermeyer * Sabrina Pitre as Park Vet * Bryce Papenbrook as Boy * Cherami Leigh as Mom * Roger Craig Smith as ACU Team Member * Kaiji Tang as Captain Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker * Kaiji Tang * Robbie Daymond * Ashly Burch * Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Stephanie Sheh * Travis Willingham * Erica Lindbeck Broadcast In Canada, the special debuted on December 1, 2018, on Family Channel. It was also repeated on Syfy the same day in the United States with additional bloopers. In the United Kingdom, the special aired between December 6 and 7, 2018 on CITV. Nine Network aired it in Australia on December 10 and 17, 2018. In Singapore, it debuted on Channel 5's Okto block on May 4, 2019. Prior to the debut of Legend of Isla Nublar, Nickelodeon re-aired the special in the United States on August 17 and 24, 2019. Reception In its premiere, the first part of the special drew 2.1 million viewers. The second fell to 1.4 million. Writing for Common Sense Media, Emily Ashby questioned the pairing of the child friendly Lego brand with the more adult-skewing Jurassic World series. She praised the comedy, action and pacing of the specials, but also warned that its detailed animation might be an issue for parents concerned about marketing to children. See also *''Lego Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape'' References External links * Category:Lego films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2018 television films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:NBC television specials Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Film scores by Jamie Christopherson